


Im Minenfeld

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Thiel fragt sich, was Boerne mitten in der Nacht noch am Laptop macht. Eins steht fest: Damit hätte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Im Minenfeld

Klick.

Klick.

Klickklick.

Klick.

Klickklickklick.

Klick.

Klick.

Klick.

Klickklick.

„Orrrr.“

Thiel drehte sich auf die andere Seite – in der Hoffnung, dass er dann weniger von diesen Mausklickgeräuschen aus dem Wohnzimmer hören würde. Wie die nur so laut werden konnten, wenn sonst alles still war?! Er knüllte das Kopfkissen neu zusammen und zog die Decke etwas fester um sich. Es war kalt ohne Boerne im Bett.

Klickklick.

Klick.

„Neiiiiiiin!“

Klick.

Klick.

Klickklickklick.

Also so wurde das nichts mit Schlaf. Sein Blick fiel auf den Wecker auf seinem kleinen Nachtschrank neben dem Bett. 1:36 Uhr. Thiel schwankte zwischen lautstarkem Beschweren und Nachsehen, warum Boerne nebenan so viel klickte, hin und her. Ein paar Sekunden später schlich er bereits auf Zehenspitzen durch die angelehnte Schlafzimmertür. Im Rahmen der offenen Tür zum Wohnzimmer blieb er stehen und betrachtete kopfschüttelnd das Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß Boerne – wie vermutet – am Laptop, sodass Thiel freies Sichtfeld auf den Bildschirm hatte. Boerne klickte. Ununterbrochen. Fast wie ein Besessener. Mal mit der linken, mal mit der rechten Maustaste, aber immer in einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit. Da stoppte Boerne plötzlich und fing stattdessen leise an, etwas zu murmeln, von dem Thiel akustisch nur die Hälfte und inhaltlich gar nichts verstand:

„Hat schon eins ... Der nicht. Eins, zwei, drei, vier ... Hier ... eins.“

Er hatte das schon mal gesehen, aber er hatte es für einen Mythos gehalten, dass auch nur irgendjemand diese vorinstallierten Spiele auf den Windows-Rechnern spielte. Wie hieß denn dieses Spiel nur?

„Neiiiiin! Mist! Ich wollte doch rechts!“

So wie das aussah, würde das noch ewig so weiter gehen. Aber es war spät. Und Thiel wollte schlafen.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?“, zischte Thiel und trat in das Wohnzimmer ein. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht!“

Boerne schnellte zu ihm herum, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Völlig panisch. Als wäre er so eben dem Leibhaftigem begegnet. Dass Boerne sich erschrecken würde, hatte er ja geahnt, aber in diesem Ausmaß? Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Boerne atmete schnappend und hielt sich die Hand auf das – offensichtlich rasende – Herz. Schnell überbrückte Thiel die Distanz zwischen ihnen und zog Boerne an sich.

„Ist ja gut, Schatz. Ganz ruhig. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Nichts passiert, dir geht’s gleich wieder gut. Einfach nur atmen. Ein. Aus.“

„Mach ...“ Boerne schnappte immer noch nach Luft. „Mach das nicht ...“ Ein tiefes Luftholen. „Nochmal. Nicht nochmal.“

„Tut mir leid“, brummte Thiel gegen Boernes Haare und drückte ihm einen Kuss darauf.

Boernes Brustkorb bewegte sich allmählich wieder etwas langsamer, worüber Thiel wirklich froh war. Das hatte ihm jetzt doch auch selbst einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. „Was machst’n du hier noch so spät? Willst du nicht langsam mal ins Bett kommen, hm?“

„Es ist doch erst ...“ Thiel spürte, wie sich Boernes Kopf an seinem T-Shirt drehte, sodass dieser den Blick über seine Schulter richtete. Dorthin, wo die Uhr an der Wand hing. „Oh.“

„Mmmmh. Genau.“

Boerne löste sich etwas von Thiel und schaute mit ihm gemeinsam auf den Bildschirm des Laptops. Ein trauriger Smiley trohnte über einem großen, karierten Feld voller bunter Zahlen, schwarzer, gezackter Kugeln und einer rot hinterlegten Kugel.

„Ich muss völlig die Zeit vergessen haben. Ich hab das ewig nicht mehr gespielt, aber wenn man einmal damit angefangen hat, dann ...“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es Leute gibt, die _das_ überhaupt spielen.“

Dass er sich damit ein Augenrollen einhandeln würde, war ihm völlig klar.

„ _Das_?“, wiederholte Boerne abschätzig. „ _Das_ ist ein echter Klassiker! Aber dass du das bei deinem alternativen Vater nie gespielt hast, habe ich mir schon gedacht.“

Thiel erwiderte das Augenrollen.

„Wie heißt denn das jetzt?“

„ _Das_?“

Noch eine Runde mit den Augen.

„Orrr ja Boerne. _Das_!“

Boerne zog eine Schnute und Thiel merkte ihm an, dass er es genoss, ihn zappeln zu lassen. Er hasste es, wenn Boerne seine Überlegenheit so ausspielte. Aber er hatte sich ehrlicherweise auch daran gewöhnt. Meistens dauerte es auch gar nicht lange, bis –

„Minesweeper.“

„Aha.“

„Es ist ganz einfach, du musst n-“

„Nee, Boerne. Ich muss jetzt ins Bett. Und du auch. Kannst du mir auch morgen noch erklären, wenn du es nicht lassen kannst.“

Während Thiel sein Kopfkissen neu sortierte, setzte sich Boerne die Brille ab und stützte sich dann ihm zugewandt auf die Seite. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Das Prinzip ist einfach und genial zugleich. Jede Zahl muss genau so viele Fähn-“

„Ich hab’ morgen gesagt!“ Jetzt langte es aber mal. Thiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Zumindest solange, bis sein Blick Boernes Augen erreichte. Wenn der so schaute, konnte er einfach nie böse bleiben. „Bitte“, fügte er deshalb hinzu. „Ich bin müde.“

Boerne nickte. Und gähnte.

„Ich eigentlich auch. Gute Nacht.“

Er ließ sich einen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken und ein Lächeln blieb davon zurück.

„Gute Nacht.“

Der nächste Tag war ein Freitag und sie hatten am Wochenende beide frei, was leider bedeutete, dass Thiel nach Dienstschluss nicht vor Boernes ausführlichen Erklärungen, welche Zahl jetzt noch wieviele Fähnchen brauchte, fliehen konnte. Er blieb auch vor Vorträgen über logische Schlussfolgerungen, warum jetzt zum Beispiel dort bei den beiden Zweien am Rand auf jeden Fall zwei Fähnchen gesetzt werden mussten, egal was danach kam, nicht verschont. Was hatte er auch erwartet. Nach der ersten Skepsis und allgemeinen Überforderung verstand er das System dann aber doch ziemlich schnell. War gar nicht so schwer. Und doch musste man sich konzentrieren. Ehe er es sich versah, hatte er Freitag Abend sein Bier neben Boernes Weinglas gestellt und verfolgte gebannt den von Boerne gesteuerten Mauszeiger, der über das Spielfeld huschte.

„Nein, die hat doch schon eins. Aber die Vier da, da fehlt noch eins!“ – „Hier ist doch schon alles voll.“ – „Ich meine ja auch die da drüben.“

„Du hast eins zu viel bei der Fünf.“ – „Nein, das sind doch 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ... Hm. 6. Na gut.“

„Mensch Boerne! Warum hast du denn links geklickt?! Das ist doch klar, dass da noch eins hin muss! Das sieht man doch!“ – „Bitte, dann spiel eben selbst!“ – „Mach ich auch!“

„Kann ich dann auch mal wieder?“ – „Du hast doch die ganze Zeit gespielt.“

„Bist du eingeschlafen, Frank? Da muss eins hin, siehst du? Da! Und da auch.“ – „Jetzt lass mich doch erstmal überlegen!“

„Spielen wir abwechselnd? Eins du, eins ich?“ – „Okay ... Aaah Mist, nochmal.“ – „A-a-a-ah. Ich bin dran.“ – „Aber ich hab doch nur zweimal geklickt!“ – „Du darfst nicht nur wild rumklicken, das hab ich dir schon hundert Mal gesagt!“ – „Ham’mers dann? Spiel halt.“ – „Ja. Siehst du, so geht das und jetzt kann i-“ – „Na so ein Pech aber auch. Schaaaade. Na ja. Ich bin dran.“

In der Nacht von Sonntag zu Montag träumte Thiel, dass er eine Rechnung bezahlen konnte, indem er den Betrag mit der entsprechenden Anzahl von Fähnchen versah. Aber abgesehen davon gefiel ihm ihre neue Freizeitbeschäftigung ganz gut. Auch wenn sie sich dabei öfter in die Haare kriegten, schloss das natürlich auch immer mit ein, sich im Anschluss wieder entsprechend zu versöhnen. Und das war es doch, worauf es ankam.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schätze, das kommt dabei raus, wenn man nach Jahren mal wieder Minesweeper spielt.


End file.
